Many herbicidal compositions exist which are effective in killing all vegetation or selective vegetation. Many are based on sophisticated chemicals, some of which are toxic to other life forms.
Acetic acid exhibits some effect as a herbicide while citric acid at high concentrations exhibits some effect as a herbicide. There have been suggestions to use acetic acid as a herbicide, e.g. DE 4 030 687 (Kast), which describes such use alone or in combination with tensides.